


Master, May I?

by luciferedpotatoes



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, MC is AFAB and uses She/Her Pronouns, MC is also plus size, Mild Blood, Not Beta Read, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, brief mention of the bible, female main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferedpotatoes/pseuds/luciferedpotatoes
Summary: Added a little spice to Chapter 22-C. While hopped up on an aphrodisiac, Lucifer calls MC "Master", and she likes it a little too much. She and Lucifer reunite in the Devildom with a bang.Canonical dialogue from the game included, the rest is from my nasty lil mind.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	Master, May I?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting fanfic anywhere, please be gentle. I'm typically a Mammon stan but Lucifer just wouldn't let me live until I wrote this. I hope you enjoy. Please read the tags, I think the fic is a bit fluffier than they would lead you to believe, but I still would hate to trigger or mislead anyone. Please let me know if any tags need to be added.

“Please . . .” Lucifer said, his eyes downcast, his cheeks red. There was an uncharacteristic tremor in his voice. “Master, give me an order . . .” He pleaded, his voice barely above a whisper. He shut his eyes, avoiding looking at her at all. He thought if he looked at her he would break, and he wouldn’t allow himself to do that. 

She stared up at him for a moment, her eyes wide. In her wildest imaginings, she would never have dreamed of hearing _Lucifer, the Avatar of Pride_ call her “Master”. She felt the heat rising up her neck as she observed the demon before her, one of the most powerful beings she could contemplate, trying to hold himself together, begging her for release. It was an intoxicating feeling.

The silence stretched between them, and Lucifer’s breath was beginning to sound ragged. His eyes fluttered open, slowly scanning her body before looking into her face. She had a kind face, with an easy smile and warm eyes that reminded Lucifer of carefree days thousands of years before, times he sometimes thought only lived in his imagination. He was surprised to find that she wore a mischievous expression now. He felt himself sweat under his gloves. Looking away, he busied himself removing his coat from his shoulders, draping it over a nearby chair. The gesture was anything but casual, despite his best attempts. His hands trembled with desire.

“Oh, my darling Lucifer.” She said, her voice uncharacteristically cool and confident. “Of course your _master_ will give you an order. I would hate for you to suffer too much.” She stepped toward him, running her fingers lightly over his chest before grabbing hold of his tie. He gasped a little at her touch, and she could almost hear his heart pounding. He was desperate. Just where she wanted him. Holding his tie in one hand, she pulled him towards her a bit and stood on her tiptoes to reach his ear. “But I think I would like to have a little fun with you before I do . . . is that alright with you?”

Lucifer pulled away a bit to look into her eyes. He was still flushed and his pupils were blown, but she could see the beginnings of a wicked grin beginning to play on the edges of his lips. “Y-Yes, _Master_.” he practically purred, enjoying the look of satisfaction it gave her. 

“Excellent. I believe I am going to have a seat, then.” She began to cross his study towards the armchairs before the fire, leading him by the tie closely behind her. While her back was turned, he swiftly removed his gloves with the help of his teeth, cramming them into a pocket. His skin was burning with the need for _sensation_ , for the rush of her soft skin under his exposed palms. 

He could smell her perfume, but more than that, he could smell _her_. The smell she left behind on her sheets, the smell that emanated from her early in the morning when he would find her brewing coffee in the kitchen and unable to speak in full sentences. The smell he feared he wouldn’t ever experience again, and so had just hoped he wouldn’t forget. He couldn’t believe she was back, and so close . . . Before he could stop himself, he had pulled her back into him, one arm wrapped around her waist while the other hand groped her breast through her shirt. She let out a little cry of surprise and let go of his tie. She felt his big body wrapped around hers, his breath hot on her neck, and the hardened length of him in his trousers against her ass. 

“I need to touch you, Master.” He whispered, his lips close to her ear. “May I?”

“You may,” she said with a light chuckle. Lucifer was not typically the type to ask for permission, he was pretty good at sussing out what she wanted and took it. His hands roamed her body hungrily, both of them under her shirt in an instant. He began running his tongue along her neck, planting hot kisses in the spots he knew she liked best.

“You poor thing, you’ve been fighting off an aphrodisiac all day . . .” she murmured. He was toying with her nipples through her thin lace bra, pinching them lightly, eliciting a soft moan from her lips before she continued. 

“I’d like to know what you’ve been thinking about, Lucifer.”

A low growl rumbled in his chest. _This woman._ Was she trying to break him? She already had him pawing at her like a teenager, about to explode before either of them removed a stitch of clothing, and now she wanted him to _describe_ his fantasies? “M-Master. . . Please . . . I don’t think I can - ” 

She pulled away from him, turning to face him. He barely suppressed a whine at the loss of contact, his hands reaching out for her instinctively. 

“I’m sorry, darling.” She said, looking truly contrite though she was flushed with desire, and one side of her neck was red and shining from his attentions. “I fear I’ve been cruel. Of course, you can’t tell me what’s going on in your mind in this state.”

He sighed deeply, trying hard to focus while the fire inside him raged. If she teased him any more, he was going to bend her over his desk and - 

“So, show me.”

He looked at her, startled. 

“That’s an order, Lucifer. Show me what you’ve been wanting to do with your _master_ since I walked in here all alone.”

Whether it was the effects of the syrup or not, Lucifer felt the fire within him give way to utter chaos. Closing the distance between them, he crashed his lips against hers, kissing her with a ferocity that took her off guard. 

“Ever since you left the Devildom . . .” he whispered between kisses, “Not a day has gone by that I haven’t thought of you.” He held her tight against him, his hands roaming her body, settling on her ass before picking her up with ease. 

“I even considered going to the human world,” he murmured as he planted kisses on her jaw, “to find you and bring you back here.” She melted into his touch, wrapping her legs around his waist, loving the feeling of his big hands grasping her thighs. 

“But never once did I imagine . . .” He walked her over to his desk, setting her down on the edge and taking her face in both hands, kissing her deeply. “That you’d come back to me on your own.” 

He broke away suddenly, clearing the littered surface of the desk with a wave of his arm. Startled, and still a little dazed by the demon’s sweet words, she watched the papers, pens, ink bottles, and knick-knacks scatter impressively in the air before magically landing in neat piles on the floor below. She stifled a smile. Lucifer is always Lucifer, even now. 

“Eyes on **me**.” His voice was a low growl. She turned to him, smiling openly now. There was the Avatar of Pride. He tore her shirt in half with a casual tug, pushing her back onto the cold desk as he leaned over her, his hands intertwining with hers as he began sucking bruises on her neck and collarbone, his pace a little frenzied, like he was starving.

“Mm! I missed you,” she gasped, wriggling a little under his weight. His mouth was beginning to travel down her body, biting and suckling on her breasts through her black lace bra. She arched her back, moaning for him appreciatively, and she felt the vibration of his satisfied hum against her skin at the sound. He released her hands, unbuttoning and tugging down her jeans. She sat up, giggling a little as they both had to put in a bit of effort getting the damned things all the way off. Lucifer stood and removed her bra quickly, running his hands over every inch of newly bared flesh as he kissed her again. Her body was full, curvy, and deliciously soft. Her skin was warm under his hands.

“So beautiful, _Master_.” He purred, his fingers digging into her soft inner thighs as he began to part her legs. She flushed a little, embarrassed by how quickly he had caught on to her love of the title. 

She reached out for his tie, this time loosening it. “And you, my darling,” she said coyly, “are wearing too many fucking clothes for my liking.”

He smiled at her, moving her panties aside and plunging a finger into her wetness, causing her to cry out in surprise. “Patience, Master,” he said, his thumb rubbing her clit roughly so she bucked and moaned against him. “You said you wanted me to show you what I’ve been thinking about.” His pace was relentless as he added a second finger to her tight, slippery hole. Her pleasure was building, and she felt herself getting close to a release already. He used his other hand to grasp the back of her neck, his eyes boring into hers.

“Every day, I sit at this desk and I think about making you cum.” His fingers slammed into her, curling to find the right spot inside her. “Over, and over again.” She began to whine, her orgasm imminent. “I want you to scream my name so every single one of my brothers can hear you.”

“Luci-Lucifer!” She cried as her first orgasm came crashing down. His pace didn’t slow down, even as she twitched and squirmed from overstimulation. Her second orgasm arrived before she had the chance to recover from the first, her moans filling the study. He finally removed his fingers from her and released her neck, watching her catch her breath as he licked his fingers clean, a smug smile on his lips.

“You’re so good to me, Master. I have more to show you.” He unbuttoned his vest, shrugging out of it and removing his tie before he settled into his desk chair. She watched him attentively, reveling in his beauty. The angel exchange students had spoken of how beautiful Lucifer was before his fall from grace, but looking at her proud demon, the precision with which he carried himself, the confident half-smile that rarely left his lips, she couldn’t imagine that purity and heaven suited him better. 

He gently tapped the wood of the desk in front of him, beckoning her. She sat up, turning her body and scooting towards him, so they faced each other. He planted his hands on her ass, pulling her to the edge of the desk. He lifted her legs, placing them over his shoulders, his handsome face nestled between her ample thighs. He ran his tongue along her inner thighs, pulling back just short of her sex. She squirmed impatiently, bucking her hips to bring herself closer to his lips. 

He smiled gently, grabbed her panties by the crotch, tearing them off her easily. Placing one hand on each ass cheek, he pulled her wet pussy towards his face, her whole lower body now hanging off the edge of the desk. She swore, surprised at the sudden lack of balance, her upper body flopping back on to the desk with a small thud. “Lay back, my love.” He cooed, his smirk betraying that he was enjoying her clumsiness. “I have you.” 

She rolled her eyes and did as she was told. As a plus-size woman, she had accepted a long time ago that most men wouldn’t be able to manhandle her and throw her around the way she fantasized about. Sex with Lucifer was a different story, and it was _hot_ , but he didn’t have to be so _infuriating_ about it. “I saw that,” Lucifer commented, a growl in his chest.

“Just . . . think you can warn me next time? I could have hit my head.” 

“As if I would ever be so careless with you.” 

She opened her mouth to retort, but his mouth was on her clit, and whatever reply she could muster was lost in her ecstasy. She buried her hand in his silky dark hair as he licked and sucked, tugging a little when he hit a sweet spot, and tugging harder when she felt him purr against her in response. 

It wasn’t long before she came again, Lucifer’s name becoming a prayer on her lips, chanted over and over again. When Lucifer finally came up for air, disentangling her body from his, his lips and chin shiny with her slick, he had a hungry, animalistic look in his eye. His cheeks were flushed, and he sat back in his chair, regarding her silently. 

“L-Lucifer?” She asked tentatively, concerned. 

“Master, there is one last fantasy that I need to . . . show you.” His breathing was ragged again. “As you commanded. But I want to ask permission before I get . . . carried away.” 

“Oh?”

“It involves my demon form and . . . well . . . _planting my seed_.” 

She considered this for a moment. He had tried to kill her while in his demon form, a couple of times. She used to have nightmares about it. But a lot had changed since then. She and Lucifer had begun to spend time together, and she trusted him. They formed a pact and became lovers. He missed her while she was away. She had missed him.

“Will you hurt me?” she asked, wishing she could have put it more delicately. It felt like such a blunt and childish question.

His eyes met hers, and he looked hurt for a moment. She scrambled to rephrase.

“ . . . I mean . . . just . . . will there be pain?” 

His eyes cleared, his expression softening. “A little. But it will be worth it. And, I don’t expect you to have my child. There’s a special tea that will prevent . . . consequences.”

“I trust you, Lucifer.” She said simply.

“Thank you, Master.”

In seconds, he had transformed, naked before her. His black, feathery wings stretched out, nearly spanning the length of the room. His body looked as though it had been carved from marble by God himself, which, she mused, likely wasn’t far from the truth. His skin was beautifully pale, with a silvery glow, as if moonlight radiated from it. His legs were thick and muscular, his heaving chest perfectly sculpted, his arms strong. His cock was large, in both length and girth, and it was erect. _For her._ She couldn’t help thinking it with awe. Her eyes met his, seeing his curled black horns and the gleaming black diamond on his forehead. His garnet eyes sparkled as he watched her take him in. The Morning Star, a breathtaking sight, too much for her mere mortal mind to process. And he knew it. 

“Be not afraid,” he said, his tone light and teasing. He knew her well enough to know she would catch the biblical reference. She smiled despite herself, stepping towards him. She’d tease him about his bedroom bible humor at a later date, but right now, she ached for him. She felt like she would do anything to have him inside her.

“Lucifer, _show me.”_ She repeated her command as she laid her palms on his chest, caressing him softly. He pulled her into a kiss, lifting her off the ground as if she weighed nothing. His hands spreading her thighs apart, he lowered her onto his cock impatiently. Her eyes teared up a little as her body resisted his size at first, but slowly adjusted. Soon, he had pulled her down to the hilt, filling her completely. Digging his claws into her hips, he bounced her up and down on his cock, enjoying the way her whole body jiggled as she tried to steady herself with her hands on his arms. She squealed louder with every punishing thrust, relishing the way he filled her.

“You’re so _tight_ ,” he growled into her ear, “I love being inside you.” He snapped his hips to meet her as he said this, causing her to see stars. 

Before her brain could catch up, she was bent over the desk, with Lucifer sinking back into her from behind. He pulled her up by the throat, holding one of her legs up so that he could penetrate deeper into her. He was growling like an animal now, his cock pounding into her so hard and so fast that she couldn’t think. He sniffed her neck deeply, licking the base of her neck before sinking his teeth into it, drawing blood. She felt a wave of pleasure rush over her, unlike anything else she had felt before. 

“Luciferrrrrrrrr!” She screamed as she came. A purring growl of satisfaction emitted from Lucifer’s chest as he licked the wound clean. He pulled out of her, panting. Her knees buckled, and he picked her up, carrying her bridal-style to the fur rug in front of the fireplace. The soft landing was welcome after all that time against a wooden desk. 

“You’ve been so good to me, Master. Just a little bit more.” Lucifer cooed. She lay helpless before him, undone and completely mesmerized by him. He looked at her like she was a rare treasure, taking her hands in his and pinning her to the ground with his body. His eyes never left hers as he entered her again, his pace slower and harder than before, as if he couldn’t get deep enough inside her. Soon, his breaths became more shallow and his pace began to quicken. “M-master,” he gasped. “I need to cum, I need to fill you with my seed, to make you mine. May I?”

They both knew he didn’t need to ask, but she rewarded him with the smile he sought. “You may.” 

Lucifer growled as he pounded into her one final time, spurting into her until his cum dripped from her entrance. He remained inside of her for a moment, collapsed on her soft body. Reluctantly, he pulled out of her, lying beside her. She lay on her side to face him, and he pulled her to his chest, wrapping them in his wings. She marveled at how warm and soft they were, at the gentle breeze that seemed to flow through them on their own. She gently fingered a glossy feather, listening to Lucifer’s heartbeat begin to slow to a normal rate. He murmured her name. 

“Hm?” She looked up into his face.

“I love you, truly and deeply.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
